


Meet Me In the Fields

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gabe adopts Jack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who have watched Supernatural through season five know that Gabriel's family kind of sucks; enough that he went so far as to run away and hide out as a Trickster on Earth for the past few centuries to get away from them. In the meantime, though, it's kind of lonely being on his own, even if he is getting to amuse himself with reality-warping powers and messing with people for the hell of it. Then he happens upon a young, pre-Guardian Jack with a sense of humor to match his own and who is similarly lonely and wanting someone to interact with. Cue Gabriel adopting Jack. With a Trickster raising a Trickster, the pranks they pull will be epic.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In the Fields

Jack checked the slip of paper in his hand for the third time, looking from the letter delivered by a cupid. Sadly it hadn't been the Cupid as he knew her, but a fat naked man related to his adoptive uncle. The slip had a set of co-ordinates and the letters EFH, above a hastily scrawled URGENT. Folding the summons neatly, he tucked it into his pocket and strolled in the front door.

The stench of blood hit him immediately, and his heart thundered suddenly in his ears. "Gabe?" he called anxiously, letting the wind guide him. There were bodies on the floor, brutal deaths which had left blood absolutely everywhere. He let the wind carry him so he wouldn't leave little sticky red footprints, and when he came to the double doors of a conference room it felt like his lungs had collapsed.

"Gabe? Hey, Uncle Gabe, this isn't funny." his voice trembled, as if he was just thirty years risen again and ready to break at the slightest touch. The door swung in, and he dropped a few inches to the ground as he clapped his hands to his mouth. His staff clattered to the floor, and his knees nearly followed. Gabriel was splayed out on the floor, a silver knife handle sticking out of his gut. Blood had pooled around him, and a pair of large wings were burnt into the floor.

Jack took a few shaky steps into the room, heedless of his staff lying in the doorway. His entire focus was on the ancient trickster who'd become his uncle, on the pool of red and the glint of silver. The wings barely even registered, a superfluous detail. His uncle was dead. "It wasn't supposed to go like this." he whispered, falling to his knees without care for how the blood would stain his pants and skin. This had to be an illusion, a cruel trick like he'd witnessed his uncle play on those two men that tried to kill him with rock salt once.

"Ha. Ha ha, ha." he forced a weak sounding laugh. "Nice one, uncle Gabe." he looked around, half hoping the man would appear out of a curtain or from behind the end table. But of course, Gabriel didn't appear. He stayed where he was, solidly dead. Jack's chin trembled, and his sniffle was loud in the otherwise silent room. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. The word marched around ins head like a tiny soldier, exploding every few paces with enough force to keep him shocked until the next bomb.

Uncle Gabe, dead. It just didn't compute. They'd been planning to get together next month for some freak snowstorms and more yeti sightings in Michigain, maybe even do normal father-son type things like play catch, until one of them got bored and they went back to making mischief. And now they wouldn't do that ever again. No more tricks, no more magic cakes at body-midnight timezone-dawn, no more pitching practice with iceballs to make sure Jack could defend himself in a pinch. His uncle would never know how Jack befriended the Big Four and became their fifth, how he saved the world from an unthinkable threat.

His hands had fisted in the loose shirt, and he paid no mind to the bloody streaks that marked where he'd wiped away his tears. "Come back." he choked, letting perfectly round saltwater hailstones fall to nestle in the wrinkled shirt. "Uncle Gabe, please. Come back." he sobbed raggedly, collapsing so his head and folded hands rested just next to the dagger. The stench of blood was overpowering, but he didn't care. He needed to cry, to scream, to mourn the first spirit who'd ever acknowledged him and cared for him at all.

Outside, the rain turned to snow, which became a howling blizzard in a total of three minutes flat. Jack remained mostly still and quiet, shoulders shaking and the occasional sob wrenching itself from his chest. Wind whipped at the building for a good half hour before settling into a light snowfall as Jack pushed himself up and forced himself to look at Gabe's face. Carefully coating his fingers in a layer of ice, Jack brushed Gabe's eyes shut and let one last tear roll down his left cheek to rest in a fold just over his un-beating heart.

Breathing gently, he blew a rime of frost around the knife hilt and withdrew it. The opening he covered with thin, strong ice before conjuring a small snowfall to cover his uncle's body. Now it just looked like he was sleeping, and Jack was a murderer. Jack chuckled mirthlessly, but stuck the knife in his hoodie pocket and stood. His staff was in the doorway, half lying in a puddle of blood, and he grimaced as he picked it up. Water alone wouldn't be able to clean him up, and there was no way he was going to let any kids see him like this.

Jack sighed and walked down the hall, no longer caring if the soles of his feet turned red with blood. Once he was outside, he let the wind whisk him away to the north, towards the Pole.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was gonna be a oneshot, but then the OP on rotg-kink gave me ideas so shit will be happening. No, Jack does not know he was taken in by an Archangel, he would've freaked out in a major way if he'd ever been told. Aside from that, I don't think anything else bears explanation. May or may not go through s9.


End file.
